


Heron Rising

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Consentacles, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Not long after surviving Order 66, Kanan finds himself on Batuu, working long shifts at a less than savory bar. One day, however, a unique man comes in for a drink. His skin is blue, eyes a piercing crimson. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, Kanan knows one thing.Whoever this man is, he needs him.





	Heron Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I am not quite sure how the timelines match up, so let us say that Thrawn and Kanan are both within the age range of 18-20 years old for this work, as that is my intention here. It is set some time after the early events of Thrawn: Alliances. 
> 
> No Alliances spoilers ahead. 
> 
> Further, for those of you following my Heron series, Kanan may be looking for tips, but only from serving drinks this time. Rather, this is a story of exploration and emotion for our dear Kanan. 
> 
> The absolutely glorious Chiss reproductive system design used in this work was created by strength-through-order on Tumblr. Please give their page a look, they are fantastic and provide some delectable visuals.

Batuu was a backwater planet if Kanan has ever seen one. Large swaths of forests separated small trade outposts, one of which he now found himself in.  

It was just the kind of place the man needed to disappear.

Working behind a dive bar at Black Spire Outpost meant he hardly saw the same being twice, the only locals favoring a less seedy gathering place.

Kanan wasn’t nearly old enough to drink, but the bar owner hadn’t questioned him when he had asked about a job, simply asking him to make a few drinks and hiring the man when he was satisfied with the results.

It was hazardous work, arguments that lead to all out brawls breaking out daily, sometimes hourly. Kanan’s inhuman reaction time allowed him to keep safe from drunkenly fired blaster bolts, barely flinching as the surroundings would erupt into chaos (and sometimes used this as a chance to sneak a shot of hard liquor).

Midday, it was surprisingly busy. There must be a group of pirates in town or something Kanan thought to himself while pouring a highly potent beverage. There was one patron, however, who caught his interest.

There was an unspoken ‘don’t ask’ policy at the bar regarding customers. If they were willing to spend credits, they would be served no matter the circumstance. Hell, Kanan had sold a blue milk cocktail to a droid before. Force knows what the rust bucket needed it for.

So, it was not shocking to him to see the young man seated at the far end of the bar downing glass after glass of forvish ale.

Rather, it was his appearance that kept Kanan sneaking glances that way.

The character was in an armored military uniform, one that Kanan had never seen before. His skin was a bright blue, with piercing red eyes. Silken black hair was tucked behind his ear, just shy of shoulder length, and Kanan was fighting the urge to stare.

“Another, please.”

Kanan was broken out of his trance by the request, delivered in strongly accented Meese Caulf. For the amount of empty glasses before him, the man hardly sounded drunk.

Figuring his species, whatever it was, had a high alcohol tolerance, Kanan kept the ale flowing, excited for the hopefully high tip that would join the tab.

“Thank you.”

Not being able to bear ignoring the man much longer, Kanan leaned on the bar to begin some friendly banter but was quickly called down to the other end by an inebriated Rodian.

Having to deal with that, he winked in the man’s direction before serving another round to the Rodian’s whole table. When he returned from the task, he found the handsome stranger gone, a pile of credits in his wake. The tip was indeed plentiful, and Kanan pocketed the extra cash.

The rest of the day dragged on, and Kanan found he could not pull his mind away from the thought of his youngest customer. After his work ended, late at night, Kanan trudged back to his small rented room, sitting on his bed and thinking about the man still.

Closing his eyes, Kanan imagined his features. Those piercing eyes, the sharp curve of his cheekbones. The man’s blue skin seemed to be freckled by miniscule darker marks, and the strange ridges of his forehead were incredibly intriguing.

Kanan quickly found himself aroused and felt a tightness at his groin.

Delicately, he unhooked his belt and opened the clasp of his pants, freeing his member. In one hand, he cupped his balls as the other began stroking.

He imagined the man straddled above him, pristine armor falling away as those blue fingers undid each buckle and strap methodically. Kanan lay back on the bed as if pushed by the stranger, seeing a pleased grin cross his thin blue lips.

Kanan picked up his pace, imagination running wild as he considered just how the alien could be endowed. Was his member long and thin, or stouter. Could it be ridged even, or of a softer structure. It hardly mattered as Kanan never tried anything more than a little probing around with his finger, but knew he’d try anything to be so close to and full of such a handsome being.

Feeling daring, Kanan stuck his free hand in his mouth, three fingers, and coated them thickly in saliva. Picking his rear off the bed with his strong legs, Kanan gently traced his rim with his index finger.

Eyes already closed, he took a deep breath relaxing himself as he tentatively began to press in. The first finger plunged deep and was surprisingly easy to take in his aroused state. Kanan figured the picture of the man in his mind certainly helped. Crooking his finger, he moaned loudly as it pressed against his prostate.

Riding the high, he began to thrust slowly, slipping a second finger in with the first. It was tight, and Kanan felt the stretch. This sensation, he found, was not entirely unpleasant.

Spreading the fingers apart a little further on each pass, Kanan was soon ready for the third finger, and after a moment’s hesitation pressed it in, the cramped space forcing his digits close together.

His breaths increased to an eager panting as he increased the pace at which he stroked while keeping a steady rhythm on his other hand. He found that the full sensation in his ass was euphoric.

It was imagining his voice, however, that brought Kanan right to the edge. That luscious accent pronouncing out his own name, it made Kanan absolutely ravenous to consider it.

Kanan came with a soft moan, feeling his essence spurt onto his toned belly.

His eyes fluttered open, but his smile melted as he remembered that he truly was alone, only seeing the dingy, water stained ceiling above him. Kanan removed his fingers from himself slowly and sat up, chewing his lip in contemplation.

While washing up in the refresher, Kanan hoped that the next day may bring him more opportunity to speak to this man, and maybe even get a name to go with their memory.

No one stayed around Black Spire for too long, after all.

 

* * *

 

The next day, every minute felt like an eternity for Kanan. When he was not serving a customer, his eyes were plastered to the entryway, waiting for the stranger from the day before to arrive.

As lunch came and went, his hope remained steadfast. But as the sun set, Kanan worried that the man might have already left the planet. Just as all seemed lost, and the night rolled in and brought a quieter mood to the old bar, the door opened to admit the man from before.

Seeing him standing, Kanan realized just how tall the man was, and fought down the urge to hop over the bar to greet him.

Stroking the short stubble on his chin, Kanan grinned at the new arrival as he sat again at the far side of the bar.

Trying to be as casual as possible, Kanan approached. “What can I get you?”

The other man looked up towards him. “Just forvish ale.”

“Same as yesterday, no problem. Can I get a name to go with the order?” Kanan asked with what he hoped was an award winning grin.

The man hesitated, and Kanan worried he may have overstepped some unspoken boundary. Most people here wanted to remain anonymous, after all. Silently, and feeling rather defeated, Kanan began pouring the strong, pungent ale.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” He said finally.

Kanan quirked an eyebrow as he passed over the glass. “I’d hate to insult you by butchering that. Have a nickname?”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo cocked his head slightly, seeming a touch amused. “I am sorry, what is a nick-name?”

Kanan laughed softly, finding the man’s lack of knowledge of the colloquialism rather charming. “It means something shorter that people can call you, rather than your real name.”

“I see. In this case you may call me Thrawn.” The man said plainly.

Kanan tested the word as if it were a fine wine. “Thrawn. I like it.” He nodded in confirmation of his own statement and poured himself a shot of the ale, raising the glass. “Cheers.”

Thrawn stared at the glass lifted towards himself. An awkward few seconds passed and Thrawn began to lift his own cup to take a drink.

Kanan’s laughter nearly doubled in volume. “No, no. When someone says cheers, you clink glasses. Come on now, hold it out.”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes as he removed the glass from his lips. Kanan noticed a thin strip of bright red on the lower lid, a small but dashing detail on such a lovely face. He also worried, again, that he had offended the being before him.

“Clink?” Thrawn said while looking down at his glass, sounding a bit unsure. Kanan made up the distance and tapped his glass to the other.

“Like that. Cheers!”

Thrawn exhaled through his nose with a short hitch, something that might have passed as a chuckle.

“Cheers then.”

Kanan saw another patron, an exceptionally impatient one at that, flagging him down, so he had to turn away from the highlight of his day.

“By the way, the name’s Kanan. You ever need something, you come straight here, you hear?”

He topped off Thrawn’s glass before making his rounds around the tables. Once again, upon returning to behind the bar, there was a generous stack of credits where the man had been. A name was progress, so Kanan was not nearly as disappointed he thought he may be.

Something else left along with the credits left him elated.

Scrawled on a wet napkin in small and precise characters was a number.

  _147_

Kanan did not have time to think about it much as a fight broke out in the far corner but would certainly track down whatever this scribble meant after his shift ended. 

 

* * *

 

The first place Kanan thought to check was the nearby hotel, a place he had never truly visited, and was turned away. Apparently, a room 147 did not exist.

Was this a code for some sort of comm frequency? Kanan pulled out his commlink but reminded himself that frequencies were more than three digits.

Dejected, he began the walk to his dreary little rented room but paused as he passed the airfield. Maybe this was the hangar number where Thrawn parked his craft?

Kanan figured it was worth a shot and walked to the front gate, finding it had been left unlocked and unguarded. Grinning at his good luck, he slipped into the airfield and quietly ran along the interior of the perimeter fence to reach a lot of parked ships.

He frowned at the unmarked spaces, but pressed on, making his way to the large hangar structure. Much to his pleasure, the first large door was spray painted with a three-digit number.

125

Kanan nearly sprinted down the line, having to circle around to the rear of the building to find what he was looking for, door 147.

This particular door was the only one not sealed shut, hanging down with a three-foot gap between the base of the door and floor. A soft glow was streaming out onto the tarmac from beneath it like an invitation to come inside.

Having come this far, Kanan steeled himself and ducked under the gap to enter into the hangar space. He found himself facing a craft unlike any he had ever seen. It was like a light freighter, but much more streamlined in its design. The grey shell was adorned with bulbous growths that must have been the engines. Its ramp was lowered, and what sounded vaguely like music drifted into the space, too soft in volume to make out for certain. It lured Kanan towards the ship, and any rational part of his brain had been long quieted by the glasses of forvish ale he had consumed throughout the day.

He found himself in a plain space, some sort of meeting area with a long couch built into the wall, the underside of which appearing to be a storage unit. All other space along the walls were lined with either control panels or doors, and in the frame of one of these was Thrawn. He was leaning up against the side of the frame, arms and ankles crossed.

Kanan’s mouth hung open, the man having already shed his armor. His black bodysuit hugged an incredibly chiseled form, finer than any stone statue.

“I am glad you were able to find me, Kanan.”

Kanan nodded his head slowly in shock, finally laying his eyes upon the object of his desire in a more private setting, nor in his mind.

Thrawn approached, long strides bringing him before Kanan, and a gloved hand found its way to Kanan’s chin, pressing up softly.

“Careful or you may catch a stingfly.”

Kanan burst out into laughter. Regaining himself, he finally was able to look the man in his eyes. “What even are you?”

“Someone who is glad you came.” Thawn said softly. Kanan could have melted into the floor, the croon of Thrawn’s voice sweeter than any music could wish to be.

Thrawn stroked the side of Kanan’s face before the hand fell away and Thrawn turned back towards the door he had been standing in. “The bedroom is this way, if you would please join me.”

Kanan’s eyes widened, this was progressing quickly. An echo of his Jedi training rang in his ears, but the heat coursing in his body drowned it out, along with the smooth tune wafting throughout the space. It was a pleasant song, slow in tempo, and unlike anything Kanan had ever heard before.

Sat before him on the large bed, Thrawn sat up with perfect posture, hands folded in his lap. His grin was faint, but that was all Kanan needed to feel the heat rush to his groin, already growing hard. Thrawn’s eyes traveled to the now-prominent bulge on the man before him.

Kanan felt his face begin to glow red as he stood prone before the alien, feeling naked despite the clothing he wore.

Thrawn gently sighed. “Come here.” And Kanan did as asked, stopping a mere foot before the seated man.

Thrawn reached out, pressing that gloved hand into the center of Kanan’s chest and closed his eyes. Kanan was sure that Thrawn would feel his heart beating at lightspeed. The hand then traveled down to his abdomen, the firm muscle resisting against the pressure, and next to the hem of his shirt, slipping beneath.

Kanan quickly ripped his shirt off upon feeling Thrawn’s hand caress him, tossing it aside, and stepping closer to Thrawn. He leaned in, so his face was mere inches from the one before him. Thrawn placed both of his hands upon Kanan’s hips, and Kanan reached out to place his own on Thrawn’s shoulders.

In sync, they pulled one another into a kiss, tasting each other and breaking only for breath.

“Your lips are cold.” Kanan said, dumbstruck.

“I am sorry if that is-“ Thrawn was cut off by another kiss, more desperate.

“I like it.”

With a low growl, Thrawn pulled Kanan in closer. The human snaked his legs around Thrawn, lowering himself to sit in his lap. Kanan pulled at the arms wrapped around him, bringing them between them. His fingers tugged at the coarse utility gloves.

“They will be cold as well.”

“Yeah, I know.” With even more determination Kanan removed the black garments, then raised the blue hands to cup his face. “Want to feel them on me.”

Thrawn’s eyes suddenly widened, seemingly fascinated by the scruff of hair at the tip of Kanan’s chin. It was glorified peach fuzz, downy and sparse, but Thrawn could not stop tracing it with the tips of his fingers.

“Never felt a beard before?” Kanan asked playfully.

“Chiss do not have a beard.”

“Ah so that’s what you are. Thrawn the Chiss.” A purple blush soon populated Thrawn’s cheeks, which Kanan was more than happy to feel for himself, the cool, smooth skin pleasing to him. He traced the sharp cheek bones that dominated Thrawn’s features, then migrated upwards, following the path of the facial structure along the Chiss’ articulated forehead.

Another low growl was emitted by the Chiss, and Kanan’s pants grew uncomfortably tight. He reached down to solve the problem but was stopped by Thrawn.

“First…” Thrawn said softly, reaching up to unhook the tight neck of the bodysuit. Kanan understood the message and loosened the stiff collar, revealing the top of a zip-closure. Kanan began pulling the tab down, following along the front of broad shoulders and down Thrawn’s side until he reached his hip.

The front of the black fabric fell forwards, and Thrawn extracted his upper body from the skin-tight material.

Kanan took the sight before him in with a long inhale and low whistle. Thrawn was absolutely as perfect as he had imagined. Built like a warrior.

Thrawn whistled in return, a chirping sound that went with the beat of the song. Kanan chuckled. “How can you be simultaneously cute and sexy.”

This time when Thrawn grinned, it was wide spread across his thin lips. Kanan scooted in closer, aiming for another kiss and was met with a surprisingly warm tongue snaking inside him. He gladly returned the gesture, and felt something new, a hard lump pressing against his own erection.

It seemed as though it were writhing. Drunk on attraction and drink, Kanan pressed a hand against it, gently kneading.

Not breaking the kiss, Thrawn rose, carrying Kanan with him in strong arms, and placed the man down on the bed. While pulling back from the deposition, he unhooked Kanan’s belt, working the fabric of his pants down to expose straining undershorts.

Kanan’s breaths shuddered. He whispered between them. “Please.”

Using a single finger, Thrawn tugged at the shorts, exposing Kanan’s aching member, and the tuft of coarse brown hair at its base.

Thrawn hesitated.

“You can touch it.” Kanan said softly, assuming Thrawn was not accustomed to so much body hair.

“No, it is not that.” Thrawn began, taking a pause. “Mine is different.”

Kanan did not need long to know what to say next. “I don’t care, Thrawn, I need you.”

This was enough to convince the Chiss, who used both hands to strip himself of the bodysuit completely.

The strong musculature continued down Thrawn’s blue form, thin hips connecting to well-trained thighs. At his groin, however, was something rather unexpected. A sort of sack resided there, bulging out, with a pink slit down the center.

Kanan grinned, he wasn’t picky when it came to sex or gender, if Chiss even had such a thing. “You are beautiful.”

Thrawn hardly acknowledged the statement aside from a rush of purple heat across his chest. His hands traveled to the slit, and two fingers of each hand slid inside, pulling it open.

What came out next was beyond even the wildest of Kanan’s fantasies.

Several bright magenta tentacles whipped out from the slit, grasping about wildly and dripping a thick, florescent pink fluid. Kanan counted at least ten but was sure there were more. Each was adorned with two rows of raised bumps along the bottom made of a lighter color and were about a foot long, having a diameter of about three inches at their base, tapering off at the tip.

Kanan stared at the mass, the movement hypnotizing.

Again, he whispered. “Please.”

Without warning, Thrawn was on him, planting a firm kiss on his lips and straddling atop him.

Thawn’s tendrils finally found purchase, wrapping around Kanan’s thighs. Two exceptionally inquisitive tentacles wrapped around his shaft, causing Kanan to buck his hips. Thrawn gasped, clutching Kanan close to his chest.

Kanan felt himself become consumed by the wriggling tendrils, his member completely enveloped from tip to hilt. The sensation was pure ecstasy, and Kanan continued to press himself into their tight grasp.

Thrawn gently peppered his neck with kisses as a tentacle began to probe as his ass. Kanan nodded silently, and Thrawn began to suck at the tender skin as the slick member pressed itself inside of Kanan, filling the space quickly as it grew thicker along the length.

Panting, Kanan felt himself already nearing the edge of his orgasm, burying a hand in Thrawn’s silken hair while stroking his strong back with the other. The curve of Thrawn’s spine was enchanting, and it lead to in incredibly firm ass which Kanan was more than happy to give a quick squeeze. A light smack was irresistible and elicited a soft whimper from Thrawn.

He felt Thrawn begin to shudder above him, face contorted from the effort of holding himself up as he was clearly deep in pleasure. Kanan reached around the Chiss, pulling him down by the shoulders.

Thrawn conceded, lowering his hips down. Kanan found his member soon buried within Thrawn’s slit, the grip around it loosening as the tentacles guided him inside. Thrawn moaned deeply, wrapping his arms around Kanan and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Feeling that cool body fully pressed against his own, Kanan strained to press up against it, pulling it closer still. Then, a second tentacle began to slither in alongside the first into his ass. The stretch was tight just from the probing tip, but the member seemed to understand that, taking its time to slowly stretch Kanan open before plunging deeper.

Once the tendril was completely inside him alongside the first, Kanan felt fit to burst and absolutely loved the sensation, especially when the restless tentacles rubbed against his insides in just the right way.

Thrawn suddenly tensed, tentacles clamping down on whatever was within their grasp, and let out a mewling groan. Suddenly, a chill overtook Kanan, cool and thick fluid erupting from each of the bumps lining Thrawn’s many members.

He felt his already incredibly full ass fill further with the burst of come, and thrusted passionately into the tight clench around himself, bringing himself to orgasm himself, releasing his load with a low and pleased hum.

After running its course, Thrawn’s release left him, and he melted into the man below him. Kanan accepted with figurative open arms, wrapping his limbs around the Chiss tightly and embraced his cool, firm form.

Kanan turned his head, gently kissing the ridge on Thrawn’s forehead, which elicited a gentle purr from the larger man.

They held each other for what felt like forever yet was not nearly long enough. Their breaths came in unison, matching the soft beat of the melody surrounding them.

Slowly, Thrawn made the first move, peeling himself up off Kanan. His now limp tentacles slowly retreated into their slit as he stood, expelling any excess fluid as they filled his sack. The Chiss was practically coated in a white and magenta mixture of come from the waist down and was dripping down his legs and onto the floor. Kanan was sure he matched, sitting up to assess the mess.

They met each other’s eye, each grinning like a child on Life Day, eliciting a warm blush on every cheek.

Legs visibly shaking, Thrawn sat down beside Kanan, who leaned into the Chiss.

“I… Do not think I paid enough.”

Still in the blissful haze of post-orgasm, Kanan did not comprehend the statement. “I’m sorry?”

“You came here because of my tip, yes? If you require more I understand.”

Kanan turned to face Thrawn, who was looking down as his lap, a subtly shameful expression covering his features.

“Thrawn, no, I came because, well. I’d been thinking about you. A lot. I’d like to get to know you better.” Kanan said softly, placing his hand on top of the Chiss’.

Thrawn shook his head. “Kanan. That cannot happen.”

Kanan sighed. “I know. Figured you were military. Let me guess: you are on some scouting mission, have to report back to wherever it is in wild space you Chiss are from soon.”

Thrawn finally met Kanan’s gaze. “I wish it were that simple.”

Kanan forced a grin, the kind that only lifted half of the mouth but made his eyes crinkle gently at the corners. “Well, when things get simple, you know where to come. Straight here.”

Thrawn smiled weakly, but it was genuine. “Yes, or so I have heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was quite the experience to write. To be honest I am incredibly happy with the outcome and hope you enjoyed the meeting of this unlikely pairing!
> 
> Once again, the absolutely glorious Chiss reproductive system design used in this work was created by strength-through-order on Tumblr. Please give their page a look, they are fantastic and provide some delectable visuals. 
> 
> Speaking of visuals, they have created the most perfect piece for this, please go check it out [HERE](https://strength-through-order.tumblr.com/post/180923635976/heron-rising-jessko-star-wars-rebels-archive)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](https://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


End file.
